The Sinnoh Battle Frontier
by LionsPride28
Summary: When Black decides to go to Sinnoh for the Battle Frontier alone. White feels left out. Will she convince Black to go with her? Bianca seemingly can't show her feelings for Cheren, but will they come out? What happens when a new threat arises, but it's not in Unova? Will contain ChessShipping & CherenxBianca. Rated T to be safe, because of two shippings. EDIT: Discontinued.


**A/N: Welcome to my first fanfiction! This has some ChessShipping, and whatever CherenxBianca is. Anyway, I decided that It would cool to make a story about BxW off to Sinnoh! But what would happen when:**  
**White gets desperate?**  
**Cheren likes Bianca? {AKA how will that effect everyone in Nuvema Town}**  
**Team Plasma reforms.**  
**An unlikely source helps Black & White**  
**Find out, in a seemingly impossible situation, how does White take Black going by himself? You'll see.**

* * *

_**Part/Chapter One: Leaving**_

White's POV

All she could do was wait. White was awaiting Black's departure to head to Sinnoh's Battle Frontier. Black, who saved the world 8 months ago, freed White from the clutches of N, who decided it would "fit" if the battle also meant the fate of White. Now Black is leaving her behind. Not fearful of the threat she heard in rumours. About the possibility of Team Plasma reforming, despite having no king. ***FLASHBACK* "But Black, what if Team Plasma reforms and tries to take me back to N's Castle, I mean, My Pokemon.-" White couldn't finish her sentence before Black said. "You will be fine, Serperior wasn't in her prime, but by battling me, she has reached her prime." Black said. Black, didn't admit it, but knew that White liked him. "Besides, I have a surprise for you before I leave." Black said. *END FLASHBACK* **

She thought about what he meant by that. Caring for herself, Black made headways for Victory Road to take on Cheren before the trip. After that, he would come back, take White to the boat, and thus leave for Sinnoh. But that made White think. *What if he thought, that he seemingly couldn't go without me? I mean, we live in a Villa for Arceus' sake. Only the two of us..* She ponders on for a little while. Thinking solely on what could let her go with Black. *I gotta make something work, for mine, and his sake, I need to get it across that I like him. I. Will. Do. It.*

A/N: Yes, I'm cliffhanging White's POV, for a bit.

* * *

Black's POV

Black, in the rocky background, was facing off with Cheren. Facing Cheren was like facing off against a closed book. He knows close to everything on Pokemon. As he took on Samurott, Leavanny was facing a tough battle. "Leavanny! Leaf Blade, now!" He shouted to Leavanny. But afterwards Black had managed to get distracted, in who else but White. He thought of White, Team Plasma, and what would happen to White, he suddenly felt bad of leaving her behind. After hearing a big crash, he came back to reality, Samurott, he had noticed, was out. "You did a wonderful job, Samurott, return." Cheren said. "As did you, Leavanny, return and take a long rest." Black said. "So you beat me, great job on being asked to participate in the Battle Frontier before me." Cheren said. "Heh, I am good, aren't I? All kidding aside, so what's on your mind?" Black asked. "Well, I WAS going to ask Bianca to come to Nimbasa with me, for the Ferris Wheel." Cheren said, stuttering at the end. Black knew how it felt.

* * *

*******FLASHBACK* As Black & White entered the Ferris Wheel, they felt a bit, shy. But White broke the silence "So, Black, I know you've battled with Cheren, but shouldn't, well, shouldn't WE battle?" Black took the question as it came out of left field. "Well, we should battle more often, I know that." Black responded. He didn't think of them, as well, BF/GF. But it's hard to know, when your around her all the time. But White startled him. "So, uh, would you mind battling me when we get off? It should help me a lot more. You too, all things considered." White said as soon as they were about ¾ of the way around. "Sure." He said. *END FLASHBACK***

* * *

"Sure, I mean, it could develop something between you two." Black said. "Like you & White did?" Cheren asked. "I'll admit, yes. After the ride, I did start having something, for her. But not much." "Anyway, see you when you get back from Sinnoh, I'll continue training here." Cheren said. "Yup, TTYL." Black said. He used Braivary to head back to Undella Town. But as he opened the door, he heard, some sort of music.

"Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down."

Black was psyched out, when he heard a saddening quote, from White.

"Why do people have to be this lonely? What's the point of it all? Millions of people in this world, all of them yearning, looking to others to satisfy them, yet isolating themselves. Why? Was the earth put here just to nourish human loneliness?"

* * *

**A/N: Boy I loves cliffhanging. That concludes Chapter 1, anyway. My original setting was to be Hoenn, but I changed it to Sinnoh, as you can ferry to it faster. Something else, do you know who I quoted the song, and saddening quote from? If you do, tell me! Also, please R&R to help me out! I will say who knows the answer to the question in the next chapter.**


End file.
